Love and Hope
by nadialovely
Summary: Cinta dan harapan yang digabung menjadi satu, ditandai dengan pertemuan tak terduga. Semua itu nyata, apa adanya, impian yang terus berkembang./Listen, to the song here in my heart/ Karena ada tidaknya dirimu di dunia mempengaruhi hatiku, mempengaruhi sakitku, mempengaruhi jiwaku/ Sasuke-kun tolong nyanyikan lagu yang kau nyanyikan pada saat kita pertama kali bertemu/ LAST CHAPTER!
1. Prolog

**_Love and Hope_**

_._

_._

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Nadialovely**_

_**For : H-4 Jihand Setyani (Happy Birthday) ^_^v**_

_**Warnings : typo(s), out of characters, alur kecepatan, etc**_

_._

_._

_**Chapter : Someone**_

_._

_._

_._

_Satu.. Dua.. Tiga..._

_Empat.. Lima.. Enam..._

_Ku hitung langkah kakiku_

_Tapi..._

_Mengapa semakin melangkah_

_Ku tak menemukan jalan keluar?_

_._

_Jalan ini sangat susah dilewati_

_Tapi kuharap..._

_Aku bisa melewatinya_

_._

_Langkah kakiku menggema disini_

_Tapi disana..._

_Aku mendengar canda tawa_

_._

_Sepertinya..._

_Titik terakhir adalah cahaya_

_._

_Ku percepat langkahku_

_Dan kulihat sesuatu di ujung jalan_

_S.O.M.E.O.N.E._

_._

Peluh menetes di wajahku. Hah... rasanya capek sekali. Tak... Tuk... Tak... Tuk... Suara langkah kaki mendominasi jalan ini. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara alunan piano. Lembut dan manis. Hanya kata itu yang bisa aku simpulkan dari alunan tersebut.

'Siapa yang memainkannya?' Batinku dalam hati.

Aku pun mencari sumber suara tersebut. Tengok kanan, tengok kiri, tapi tetap saja aku tidak ketemu.

"Ah...! Itu dia!"

Seorang pemuda, mengalunkan denting piano. Dia bernyanyi dan bermain piano. Tuts tuts piano lincah dimainkannya. Nyanyiannya begitu lembut namun tegas. Penghayatannya indah sekaligus mendebarkan. Menciptakan simfoni simfoni yang terus berlantun. Perlahan namun pasti, kukatupkan mataku ini. Angin lembut yang menerpaku semakin membuat dimensi tersendiri yang penuh warna. Diriku melayang oleh permainan suara, piano, dan hati yang dia curahkan. Dia menyanyikan lagu Greyson Chance-Home Is In You Eyes.

**My heart beats a little bit slower****  
****These nights are a little bit colder****  
****Now that you're gone****  
****My skies seem a little bit darker****  
****Sweet dreams seem a little bit harder****  
****I hate when you're gone**

**.**

**Everyday time is passing****  
****Growing tired of all this traffic****  
****Take me away to where you are**

**.**

**I wanna be holding your hand****  
****In the sand****  
****By the the tire swing****  
****Where we use to be****  
****Baby you and me**

**.**

**I travel a thousand miles****  
****Just so I can see you smile****  
****Feels so far away when you cry****  
****'Cause home is in your eyes****  
**

**.**

**Your heart beats a little bit faster****  
****There's tears where there use to be laughter****  
****Now that I'm gone****  
****You talk just a little bit softer****  
****Things take a little bit longer****  
****You hate that I'm gone**

**.**

**Everyday time is passing****  
****Growing tired of all this traffic****  
****Take me away to where you are.****  
**

**.**

**I wanna be holding your hand****  
****In the sand****  
****By the the tire swing****  
****Where we use to be****  
****Baby you and me**

**.**

**I travel a thousand miles****  
****Just so I can see you smile****  
****Feels so far away when you cry****  
****'Cause home is in your eyes****  
**

**.**

**If I could write another ending****  
****This wouldn't even be our song****  
****I'd find a way where we would never ever be apart****  
****Right from the start****  
**

**.**

**I wanna be holding your hand****  
****In the sand****  
****By the the tire swing****  
****Where we use to be****  
****Baby you and me**

**.**

**I travel a thousand miles****  
****Just so I can see you smile****  
****Feels so far away when you cry****  
****'Cause home is in your eyes**

**.**

Lagu itu selesai, mengakhiri keindahan yang sangat luar biasa. Aku pun membuka mataku, betapa terkejutnya, ketika mataku bertemu dengan tatapannya, onyx versus emerald. Sesaat aku menghembuskan napas-aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku menahannya. Tatapannya seolah mengunciku agarku tak bergerak, wajahnya menyiratkan ketegasan hinggaku terpana. Oh Tuhan, kurasa dia benar benar sempurna!

Sasuke P.O.V

Aku menghela napas, lagu yang tadi kumainkan sudah selesai. Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Pekerjaan sebagai penyanyi. Kubuka mataku perlahan, dan betapa terkejutnya diriku-tapi tak kutunjukan. Kulihat ia juga sama sepertiku-terkejut.

Manis dan cantik batinku seraya melihat kearahnya. Kami saling bertatapan dalam diam, mungkin dalam waktu yang lama, dia menatapku dan aku menatapnya, mata yang sangat indah, emerald, sungguh dia sangat cantik dan manis apalagi dalam balutan gaun putih lembut yang dia pakai, sempurna satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan dia. Aku pun terkaget akan pemikiranku sendiri. Apa! Cantik! Manis! Sejak kapan uchiha mengatakan hal hal yang berbau memuji, Oh tuhan! Ada apa dengan diriku ini!

Normal P.O.V

"Siapa kamu?" Kata Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Kamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mengapa kau bernyanyi disini?"

"Karena besok aku akan pindah dari sini." Sasuke berucap pelan tapi sepertinya Sakura dapat mendengarnya.

"Tunggu! Mengapa kau pergi? Kita kan baru saja berkenalan. A..Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku juga ingin menjadi sahabatmu"

"Tenanglah Sakura-chan! Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu? Apakah kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan Sakura? Love at first sight?"

Sakura termenung sebentar, kaget akan pernyataan Sasuke yang notabene orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi kemudian dia menjawabnya.

"Mungkin, aku rasa ya! I love you at first sight Sasuke-kun!"

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menungguku? Aku yakin kita dapat bertemu lagi, gadisku... Sakuraku... Dan jika saat itu tiba..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Aku akan menjemputmu... my angel..." Lanjut sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Sakura pelan, namun lama kelamaan ciuman mereka menjadi panas. Saliva bertemu saliva, saling menukarkan diri. Akhirnya mereka pun terhenti.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Thanks, Sakura." Kata sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah kalung. "Pakai dan jaga kalung itu. Sampai aku kembali!"

"Iya, aku akan menjaganya."

"Hn"

Sasuke pun meninggalkan Sakura, di tengah padang rumput yang berbiaskan cahaya sore.

'Aku akan menunggu.' Ucap mereka dalam hati, tapi mereka tidak tau bahwa tuhan telah menetapkan garis takdir untuk mereka berdua.

"My Prince Sasuke."

"My Angel Sakura."

**Owari For Prolog**

* * *

**NB : **Akhirnya jadi juga Chap 1, ini fic multichapter pertama aku. Oh ya, ini fic untuk Jihand Setyani yang akan ultah pada tanggal 24 Desember, Happpy Birthay Jihand. So, Don't forget...

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

_Love and Hope_

_._

_._

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Nadialovely**_

_**A little inspired by Perahu Kertas**_

_**For : H-1 Jihand Setyani (Happy Birthday) ^_^v**_

_**Warnings : typo(s), out of characters, alur kecepatan, etc**_

_._

_._

_**Chapter : Antena**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Antena, siapa yang tidak tau? Semua orang pasti tau. Diantara banyak sekali kegunaannya, antena mempunyai 3 kegunaan yang sangat penting.

Menghantarkan gelombang radio.

Menonton TV.

**Merasakan apa yang tidak penah kau ketahui atau kau duga.**

**#nadialovely#**

_Sepasang anak kecil sedang berbincang, yang satu mempunyai rambut mencuat melawan gravitasi yang mirip pantat ayam, dan yang satu lagi mempunyai rambut berwarna pink._

"_Hei, semut itu sangat hebat ya?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Walaupun tidak bisa melihat, mereka__bisa merasakan apa yang tidak kita rasakan."_

"_Terus Saku-chan mau menjadi semut?"_

"_Tidak, aku mau menjadi pasukan semut."_

"_Hei, memangnya Saku-chan tau sejarah semut?"_

"_Tidak, kalau Sasu-kun?"_

"_Tentulah tau. Aku kan keluarga Uchiha. Pasti tahu apapun itu. Ibuku pernah mendongengkannya padaku."_

"_Oh ya? Kasih tau dong ceritanya!"_

"_Baiklah. Pada dahulu kala, hiduplah kerajaan semut. Pada saat itu semut masih bisa melihat, dan mereka belum mempunyai antena. Suatu hari, pasukan semut masuk ke sarang mereka dengan wajah ketakutan. _

'_Hei para pasukan semut yang terhormat, apa yang membuat kalian sangat ketakutan, sehingga kalian tidak membawa makanan?' Kata Ratu semut kepada pasukan semut._

'_Maaf, Yang Mulia Ratu, kami tidak membawa makanan karena sesuatu yang besar menghadang kami, sehingga kami sangat ketakutan.'_

'_Baiklah, kali ini aku maafkan, tapi jangan ulangi perbuatan kalian. Karena kalian adalah pasukan semut yang gagah berani, bagaimana kalian mencari makan, kalau kalian penakut?'_

'_Baiklah Yang Mulia'_

_Keesokan harinya, pasukan semut berangkat seperti biasanya untuk mencari makan. Akan tetapi, mereka kembali dengan tangan kosong, beserta alasan yang sama. Hari demi hari berlalu, akan tetapi pasukan semut belum mendapatkan makanan sampai sekarang. Kerajaan semut pun menjadi kelaparan. Ratu pun menjadi gusar. Akhirnya Ratu meminta kepada dewa untuk membantu pasukan semut. _

'_Wahai Dewa Yang Mulia, tolong bantulah kami.'_

'_Tenanglah Ratu. Para pasukan semut itu sebenarnya hanya bertemu dengan bayang bayang mereka. Namun mereka itu sangatlah penakut, sehingga mereka kira itu adalah monster.'_

'_Terus apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kerajaan ini sekarang sudah menjadi miskin.' Kata Ratu dengan gelisah._

'_Aku akan menjadikan semut tidak bisa melihat, akan tetapi mereka akan mempunyai antena yang akan membantu mereka untuk merasakan sesuatu.'_

'_Terima kasih Wahai Yang Mulia Dewa.'_

_Akhirnya semut menjadi buta, akan tetapi mereka menjadi berani. Antena membantu mereka untuk mencari makan, dan untuk bersapa dengan para semut lainnya. Akhirnya, kerajaan semut menjadi makmur kembali dan tidak kekurangan makanan untuk selama lamanya." Kata Sasu-kun mengakhiri ceritanya._

"_Wah, Sasu-chan pandai sekali bercerita yah..." Kata Saku-chan dengan wajah yang berbinar binar._

"_Hehehe... biasa saja. Oh ya... Terus Saku-chan mau jadi apa? Mau tetap jadi Pasukan Semut?"_

"_Tidak Sasu-kun, aku mau jadi Ratu Semut. Ratu semut itu keren sekali."_

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu aku angkat saku-chan menjadi Ratu Pasukan Semut. Angkat kedua jari telunjuk, lalu tutuplah matamu, dan katakanlah Ratu kepada Saku-chan." Kata Sasu-kun kepada Sakura sambil mengangkat tangan._

"_Ratu kepada Saku-chan."_

"_Saku-chan, sekarang boleh membuka mata."_

_Saku-chan pun membuka matanya. Setelah membuka mata, dengan tiba tiba Saku-chan memeluk Sasu-kun. Hei, lihatlah muka Sasu-kun! Blush... Blush... Blush... Mukanya memerah! Dan semakin lama semakin memerah._

"_Apa yang kamu lakukan Saku-chan?" Tanya Sasu-kun kepada Saku-chan._

"_Memeluk kamu." Kata Saku-chan dengan polosnya._

"_Kenapa memeluk aku?"_

"_Karena... Saku-chan, sangat... senang... Aku suka sasu-kun! Oh ya, Sasu-kun nanti jadi apa dong, kalau aku jadi Ratu Semut?"_

"_Hmm... Aku mau jadi Raja Semut yang bisa mendampingi Ratu Semut. Aku ingin menjaga Saku-chan selamanya. Saku-chan, mau ga kamu jadi menikah denganku, tapi kalau aku udah besar?"_

"_Mau Sasu-kun! Janji ya..."_

"_Hn.."_

**#nadialovely#**

Matahari pagi menyinari kamar tersebut. Burung-burung mulai berkicau. Orang-orang pun banyak yang keluar dari rumahnya untuk pergi ke sekolah, pergi kerja, maupun berjalan-jalan. Namun keadaan di luar tak mempengaruhi keadaan di dalam kamar tersebut. Terlihat penghuni kamar tersebut sedang meminum teh. Apa kalian tau siapa orang tersebut? Tidak lain tidak bukan ialah Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Merenung? Mungkin.

"Hah... Sasu-kun kira-kira dimana ya sekarang? Kangen sekali aku padanya. Sejak dia pergi, aku tak lagi mendapat kabarnya. Aku masih ingat sekali, dulu ketika aku hilang dia menemukanku lewat antena semut. Hahaha... Antena Raja dan Ratu Semut. Caranya dengan mengangkat kedua jari telunjuk keatas lalu menutup mata. Hah... Kira-kira cara itu berhasil tidak ya? Untuk mempertemukanku dengannya? Dia menamakan gelombang antena semut dengan nama Salam Neptunus. Sasu-kun..."

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Tak terasa airmataku mengalir... Namun... yang keluar dari bibirku ini hanyalah suara tawa. Tawa kepahitan.

**#nadialovely#**

_**.**_

_**Mimpiku tadi malam itu indah**_

_**Namun entah mengapa...**_

_**Aku di dalam mimpi itu tak mengenalinya**_

_**Sahabatku, sekaligus cinta pertamaku**_

_**.**_

_**Sasu-kun**_

_**Aku bertemu dengannya sebagai wujud yang baru**_

_**Dalam hidup yang baru**_

_**.**_

_**Kamu masih ingat? **_

_**Janji tentangku yang akan menikahimu**_

_**Janji itu bukan sekedar janji**_

_**Namun pengikrar kesetianku**_

_**.**_

_**Hari demi hari berlalu**_

_**Detik demi detik terlewatkan**_

_**Namun...**_

_**Hati ini tak akan bisa berbohong**_

_**Bahwa sesungguhnya ku merindukanmu**_

_**.**_

_**Kutunggu kau disini**_

_**Dengan Salam Neptunus yang kau ikrarkan**_

_**.**_

_**Satu per satu kenangan itu mulai memudar dan terputus**_

_**Tapi janji itu...**_

_**Tak pernah terputus**_

_**Tak pernah hilang**_

_**Tak pernah terlupakan**_

_**Karena... **_

"_**You are my everything for me"**_

_**.**_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**NB : Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 2 setelah ngaret dari waktu yang di targetkan. So, kalau yang sudah ngebaca Don't Forget**

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

_Love and Hope_

_._

_._

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Nadialovely**_

_**For : Readers**_

_**Warnings : Typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa yang aneh, etc.**_

_._

_._

_**Chapter : Waltz 5**_

_._

_._

_._

Alunan itu begitu lembut, kanan kiri putar kanan kiri putar, alunan yang seirama dengan gerak nada dan hatiku. Gesekan nada dan irama yang terkumpul. Menimbulkan kalbu yang begitu menyengat hati. Dan pada detik ke tiga, aku terpesona padanya. 1...2...3... Wushhh... Bagaikan angin yang bertiup saat itu dengan tiba tiba, pandangan mata kami bertemu. Menimbulkan perpaduan Onyx versus emerald. Dan pada saat itu juga, aku dan dia bertemu di dalam suatu lagu yang bernama... **Waltz 5**

**#nadialovely#**

**14 February 2012**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini Valentine, banyak sekali yang memberiku coklat, sampai sampai lokerku penuh sekali dengan coklat. Dan kau tau? Aku hampir saja tenggelam oleh tumpukan coklat itu jika saja tidak ada yang mendorongku. Fiuuh... Leganya... Akan tetapi diriku ini begitu terkejut mendapati bahwa yang menolongku itu adalah seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan seseorang di masa laluku. Ehm... Tapi... Siapa ya dia? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kamu pasti tau kan penyebab aku amnesia? Ya,aku mengalami amnesia akibat kecelakan yang menimpaku. Balik lagi ke topik pembicaraan yang awal. Aku sangat penasaran. Siapakah dia? Untuk apa dia datang kemari? Dan... _

_Apakah dia murid baru?_

_**.**  
_

**15 February 2012**

_Dear Diary,_

_Huaaaaa... Aku merasakan sangat bodoh. Ternyata dia-yang kemarin membantuku itu tidak bersekolah disini. Tentu saja, karena sekolah ini khusus untuk putri. Sedangkan dia kan putra. Huaaaa... Sakura baka! Masa tidak bisa membedakan mana yang perempuan, mana yang laki-laki. Apalagi kemarin aku sudah menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Ino-Pig. Pantas saja Ino tertawa. Hah... Aku merasa sangat malu sekarang. _

_Berbicara tentang dia, ternyata namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, eh... Uchiha Sasuke apa Sasuke Uchiha ya? Sakura baka, pantas saja nilai bahasaku selalu jeblok! Pasti karena tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nama marga, mana yang bukan. Aduh... pembicaraan aku ngelantur lagi deh... Oh ya, dan dia membawa surat yang banyak sekali. Kira-kira isi surat itu apa ya? Apa itu mau dikasih kan kepada Tsunade-sensei yang notabene adalah kepala sekolahku? Mukyaaa... Rasanya aku sudah penasaran banget!_

**_._**

**16 February 2012**

_Dear Diary,_

_Ternyata isi dari surat itu adalah undangan pesta dansa. Rasanya malas sekali. Untuk apa sih diadakan pesta dansa? Merepotkan saja. Tapi kata Ino-pig aku harus datang. Ya sudah deh, daripada Ino-Pig marah mendingan aku datang saja. Sudah selesai akan teka teki yang menghantuiku, muncul lagi yang baru. Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Di kelas ku tadi, banyak sekali yang membicarakannya. Memangnya dia itu siapa? Huh... Cuma anak cowok yang bermodalkan tampang doang kok! Hah... Semua Teman-teman sekelasku sekarang memang sudah menjadi aneh! Termasuk si Piggy yang tak lain tak bukan ialah Ino, sahabatku. Selain kamu tentunya, My Lovely Diary._

**.**

**17 February 2012 **

_Dear Diary,_

_Dasar laki laki yang aneh, keparat, brengsek. HUH! KENAPA SIH DIA DATANG KE KELASKU?! Hey kamu tau tidak diary? Dia itu tiba tiba datang ke kelasku, terus langsung manggil aku dengan sebutan Sakura-Hime Malaikatku! LAKI LAKI ITU SUDAH SINTING! Terus ya, dengan tidak tau malunya dia mengajakku untuk berpasangan dengannya pada saat pesta dansa dan karena pada saat itu aku sudah menjadi cengo, dia seenak udelnya berkata akan kujemput pada blablabla... Dan tiba-tiba dia mengecupku! Ciuman pertamaku telah pergi... Oh tidak... Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh Tuhan, lindungilah hambamu ini. Huhuhuhu..._

**.**

**18 February 2012**

_Dear Diary, _

_Hey, dia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan! Memangnya siapa sih dia __**cuma **__anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal. Yayayaya... Aku tau dia kaya, tapi Hey! Aku bukan cewek matre! Memangnya aku kekurangan uang apa. Memangnya hanya dia yang kaya? Huh... laki laki yang sombong! _

_Dia sih tidak tau sepak terjang Sakura Haruno yang cantik, manis, dan imut. Hey itu kenyataan teman, janganlah iri! Dan apa dia tidak tau bahwa aku adalah anak dari Haruno Mebuki, yang jelas jelas adalah artis terkenal sepanjang masa dan Haruno Kazune yang seorang pengusaha ternama yang sangat terkenal. _

_Hari ini dia mengajakku untuk mencari gaun untuk pesta dansa yang dia adakan. Aku tau apa yang kamu pikirkan. Pasti kamu berpikir ini sangat romantis kan? Ayo mengaku! Tapi tidak menurutku. Menurutku dia adalah Cowok Playboy kelas kakap yang ingin diperhatikan sama aku yang notabene adalah primadona sekolah. Memang dasar playboy! Apa aku yang sangat cantik ya? Jadi dia lope lope sama aku. Mengapa kalian memandangiku? Pasti karena aku cantik kan? Sakura gitu loh..._

**.**

**19 February 2012**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini dia mengajakku kencan, kenyataannya bukan mengajak sih... tapi __**Memaksa.**__ Soalnya belum sempat aku menjawab dia sudah menarikku. Katanya, dia tidak __**"terima penolakan." **__Padahal aku mau menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata __**"ya." **_

_Sebenarnya aku bingung, mengapa aku ingin menjawab ya, tapi... akhirnya aku membiarkannya, karena mungkin ini adalah awal aku mulai bisa menerima pertemanan kami. Bukan menerima sebagai sepasang kekasih lho... Ini hanya untuk pertemanan saja!_

_Diary, mengapa ya, belakangan ini setiap aku bertemu dengannya hatiku serasa berdesir desir. Apakah itu tandanya aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya? Padahal kan aku sangat benci padanya. Apa benar ya? Perbedaan antara benci dan cinta itu beda tipis? Seperti di buku buku? Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menyukainya! Kalau aku menyukainya, pasti dia akan langsung mencampakkanku! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!_

**#nadialovely#**

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Terlihat seorang laki laki berambut pantat ayam sedang memencet bel dengan berkali kali. Namun, mengapa tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya? Atau setidaknya menyahutinya?

"Hey Sakura, cepat buka pintunya! " Teriak Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura, kamu dengar tidak sih!"

"Sakura!"

Sementara itu di tempat yang lain, terlihat Sakura sedang menyabuni tubuhnya. Eh.. eh.. eh.. Sepertinya dia mandinya sambil menyanyi deh... Pantas saja tidak mendengar seseorang a.k. Sasuke memangilnya.

30 menit kemudian

Di tempatnya Sasuke, terlihat Sasuke sedang meringkuk di sudut perkarangan rumah. Sedang menahan dingin Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke? Badan menggigil tapi muka... Hmm... Jaim saudara saudara! Ckckckck... Benar-benar khas Sasuke!

Sakura kira-kira sedang apa ya? Waw, ternyata Sakura sudah selesai dengan penampilanya. Dengan gaun berwarna putih memanjang dihiasi sulur sulur berwara pink, dia tampak sangat sempurna! Apalagi dia memakai hiasan kepala berbentuk mahkota! Tambah anggunlah Haruno Sakura!

Dia pun keluar dari rumahnya. Akan tetapi betapa kagetnya dia, melihat pantat ayam **'bersarang'** di sudut perkarangan. Dikiranya ayam ada yang mengunjungi rumahnya terus **"nge-dead"** gitu, ternyata pantat ayam yang dilihatnya adalah orang dengan rambutnya yang mencuat cuat gimana gitu, kalau Syahrini bilang **"sesuatu"** atau **"ctarr gelegar membahana." **Yah, you know lah siapa dia! Tidak bebek tidak anjing, ialah Pangeran Salju, Sasuke Uchiha! Kenapa tidak putri salju saja ya? Jadi kalimatnya seperti ini, tidak bebek tidak anjing ialah Putri Salju, Uchiha Sasuke! (Sasuke : aku ini cowok bukan cewek author!)

"Sasuke."

"Hallo Sasuke."

"Hey Sasuke."

"Bangun Sasuke"

Tiba-tiba saja... _**CUP... **__Sasuke _mencium Sakura!

"Itu hukuman buatmu." Kata Sasuke diikuti seringainya yang seksi.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

**BLETAKKK**

Dan akhirnya, sebuah benjolan sayang yang sangat besar bersarang di kepala Sasuke.

**#nadialovely#**

Kami pun masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah, yang menurutku mewah sekali. Walaupun aku adalah anak orang kaya, tapi jangan salah! Kami hidup dalam kesederhanaan! Orang tuaku pernah mengatakan, "Seberapa kayanya seseorang, cobalah untuk menjadi sederhana. Karena sederhana adalah kekayaan. Bukan kekayaan yang bersifat materi, akan tetapi kekayaan akan hati. Dan kekayaan hati lebih besar nilainya daripada kekayaan materi."

Samar samar suara alunan lagu terdengar, menyapa pendengaranku dengan lembutnya. Aku mengenali lagu ini. Lagu ini berjudul Home Is In Your Eyes by Greyson Chance. Kututup mataku. Rasa-rasa ini seperti De Ja Vu. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Bahkan merasakannya, namun aku tak tau kapan dan dimana ku mendengarnya.

Suara itu semakin jelas, semakin ku mendekati aula tempat dimana pesta dansa berada, semakin ku merasa terhanyut akan kelihaiannya bermainkan piano. Namun ketika seseorang yang berada di atas panggung itu memula untuk menyanyikannya, aku merasa aneh. Dan membuat kesadaranku kembali. Mengembalikanku seperti semula. Lalu kubuka mataku perlahan.

Memang alunan piano itu serasa biasa di telingaku, namun mengapa ketika mendengar suaranya aku kembali kecewa ketika suaranya berbeda dengan apa yang kuperkirakan? Apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan? Apa yang terjadi di masa laluku itu? Apakah Sasuke juga ada hubungannya? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan melintas di otakku. Sungguh aku merasa sangat bingun dan penasaran.

Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke memecah lamunanku. Terdengar sayup sayup dia memanggilku. Menanyakan apakahku baik-baik saja. Dan ku jawab aku baik baik saja. Tetapi tidak dengan hatiku saat ini.

"Sakura-chan, aku pergi ke teman temanku terlebih dahulu ya... Oh ya, sepertinya Yamanaka-san sedang mencarimu."

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, aku ke Ino dulu ya..."

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkanku. Sementara aku sibuk mencari Ino. Aku melihat kesana kemari tapi aku tidak melihatnya. Kemana Ino? Aaah... Itu dia! Akhirnya aku menemukannya sedang mengobrol bersama sahabatku yang lain yaitu Temari, Tenten, dan Hinata.

"Ino!"

"Hey Sakura, akhirnya kau datang juga. Sama siapa nih berangkatnya? Pasti sama Sasuke ya? Ayo mengaku saja! Cieeee... sepertinya kamu sudah sampai pada tahap pacaran ya? Cieee..."

Blush... Sepertinya mukaku sedang memerah...

"Apaan sih Ino?"

"Su..sudah jawab sa..saja perta..tanyaanya Sa..Sakura-Cchan." Jawab Hinata.

"Aku memang berangkat bersamanya tapi aku tidak pacaran dengannya kok!"

"Hmm... emang bener nih... Jangan jangan kamu bohong lagi." Jawap Tenten seraya menatapku dengan tatapan menusuknya.

"Bener kok!" Ucapku membela diri.

Tiba tiba suara mic terdengar, meminta perhatian seluruh hadirin untuk mendengarnya.

"Selamat malam semuanya, saya Uchiha Itachi, pertama-tama kami selaku pengundang acara, merasa sangat senang, akan banyaknya hadirin yang datang dalam pesta ini. Sepertinya saya hanya akan menyampaikan itu saja. Selamat menikmati acaranya..."

Tiba tiba musik perlahan lahan terdengar, dan tiba tiba saja mataku bersiborok dengannya. Matanya yang seakan menghipnotisku, membuatku berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan dia terulur mengajakku untuk berdansa. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ku terima ajakannya. Ya, aku terima ajakannya, ajakan dia, ajakan Sasuke Uchiha. Pangeran yang mendekatiku dalam negeri dongeng.

Alunan itu begitu lembut, kanan kiri putar kanan kiri putar, alunan yang seirama dengan gerak nada dan hatiku. Gesekan nada dan irama yang terkumpul. Menimbulkan kalbu yang begitu menyengat hati. Dan pada detik ke tiga, aku terpesona padanya. 1...2...3... Wushhh... Bagaikan angin yang bertiup saat itu dengan tiba tiba, pandangan mata kami bertemu. Menimbulkan perpaduan Onyx versus emerald. Dan pada saat itu juga, aku dan dia bertemu di dalam suatu lagu yang bernama... **Waltz 5.**

**#nadialovely#**

**20 January 2012**

_Dear Diary, _

_Hari ini aku merasa sangat senang. Kejadian yang terjadi pada saat pesta dansa. Hei... Sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya... Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak terlalu buruk. Namun kejadian saat aku memasuki ruangan pesta dansa itu, sedikit mengganjal di pikiranku. Mengapa aku sepertinya sangat familiar mendengarnya? Aku tahu itu merupakan lagu yang sangat terkenal, tapi bukan familiar seperti itu yang kumaksud, familiar yang kurasakan ini sangat berbeda..._

_Seperti... Aku merindukannya?_

_Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi di masa laluku. Apakah aku sudah melupakannya? Kenangan yang merupakan kunci dari pertanyaanku ini. Apapun yang terjadi pada masa laluku..._

_Aku ingin mengetahuinya..._

_._

**To Be Continued**

**Curcol Author :**

Aduh... aku minta maaf banget, karena udah lama banget fic ini terlantar. Gara gara sifat males saya yang lebih suka membaca daripada menulis jadi gini deh...

Aku juga mau minta maaf sama Jihand Setyani, padahal aku mau menghadiahkan fic ini di hari ultahnya tapi telat. Mana telatnya sampai kira kira 1 bulanan lebih lagi. Gomen.

Oh ya fic ini sebenarnya fic yang saling bersambungan satu sama lain cuma karena gaya saya saat menulis fic multichapter adalah melompat lompat. Jadi saya kasih di bawah nya owari. Karena itu saya mohon maaf, atas pemberitahuan yang telat ini. Dan untuk mulai sekarang saya akan kasih dibawahnya To Be Continued. Dan bisa dilihat di chapter chapter sebelumnya saya sudah mengganti tanda owari tersebut.

Oke sekarang pembalasan Review:

**Sasa Kaguya**** : **Ini chapternya lanjut lanjut, jika Sasa-chan membaca chapter ini akan ditemukan benang merah antar chapter. Arigatou sudah memberi review

**Arakafsya Uchiha**** : **Menurut kamu ini udah panjang belum? Maaf ya klo blom panjang. Jujur aja ini chapter yang paling panjang selama aku membuat fic. So, mohon dimaklumi, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk lebih panjang lagi kok. Tenang aja di chapter ini mereka udah ketemu kan? Tapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya? Baca terus kelanjutannya Arigatou sudah memberi review

Saya sangat mengharapkan review demi kemajuan saya dalam menulis.

.

**So, sesudah membaca Don't Forget**

**Review Please**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Love and Hope_

_._

_._

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Nadialovely**_

_**For : Readers**_

_**Warnings : Typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa yang aneh, etc.**_

_._

_._

_**Chapter : Dinner**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Dinner**_

_**Apa yang kau pikirkan saat mendengar kata tersebut?**_

_**Suasana romantis?**_

_**Lilin yang dirangkai dengan indahnya?**_

_**Atau...**_

_**Gaun yang mahal dan cantik?**_

Hmm... Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Haruno Sakura saat dia dia diajak oleh Sasuke untuk dinner. Namun, apakah kau juga tahu? Dibalik semua kemewahan dan keindahan yang menyapa mata kita saat dinner, terdapat sebuah permata yang sangat indah sekali. Mau tahu apa jawabannya?

_**Kebahagiaan.**_ Yap, _**permata**_ itu adalah _**kebahagiaan.**_

Walaupun aku juga tahu, bahwa tak sedikit dinner mereka berakhir dengan kacau. Namun seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk membayangkan kesedihan tersebut, maka aku akan mendapatkan hasil yang sama, yaitu _**kebahagiaan.**_ Yah, aku tau kalian pasti akan berkata bahwa kebahagiaan hanya ada di dalam negeri dongeng. Aku akui itu memang benar adanya tapi aku tegaskan bahwa kebahagiaan itu juga ada di dunia nyata. Seberapa sedih dan menderitanya kalian, pasti suatu saat nanti kalian akan bertemu dengan permata yang sangat indah yaitu _**kebahagiaan.**_

Tapi untuk dinner kali ini, perasaan apakah yang akan Sakura dapatkan?

_**Tangis dimana sebuah kebahagiaan muncul?**_

_**Atau justru...**_

_**Tangis dimana kesedihan menjadi penyebab?**_

Tapi percayalah bahwa dibalik semua kesedihan terdapat sebuah kebahagiaan.

.

"_**When one door of happiness closes, another opens.**_

_**But often we look so long at the closed door.**_

_**That we do not see the one which has opened for us."**_

_(Hellen K.)_

_._

**#nadialovely#**

_Teng... Teng... Teng..._

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Terdengar sorak kebahagiaan dimana mana. Kalian merasa aneh? Kalau aku sih sudah biasa. Malah itu menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku. Katakanlah kalian menganggapku aneh, tapi itulah aku apa adanya. Dalam diriku ini entah kenapa selalu ada perasaan membuncah ketika melihat teman, guru, dan sahabatku tersenyum dengan bahagianya. Pengecualiaan untuk Orochimaru-Sensei dan Jiraiya-Sensei. Huh! Melihat mereka tersenyum bahkan membuat hatiku langsung badmood seketika. Karena Senyum Orochimaru-Sensei dan Jiraiya-Sensei itu selalu menjadi pertanda bahwa akan ada kejadian buruk yang terjadi. Contohnya...

_**Flashback**_

_Hari itu adalah hari pertama memasuki ajaran baru. Sekaligus merupakan hari pertama Sakura dan kawan kawan masuk SMA. Mereka sangat bahagia sekali. Dan mereka juga tidak sabar untuk segera belajar pada pelajaran pertama._

_Akhirnya bel pun berdentang menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Tiba tiba pintu pun begeser menandakan akan ada seorang guru yang akan memasuki kelas mereka._

"_Halo anak anak! Apa kabar?" Seru Orochimaru-Sensei sambil tersenyum._

"_Baik Sensei!" Seru siswa siswa yang ada di kelas tersebut. _

"_Perkenalkan nama saya Orochimaru. Dan panggil saya Orochimaru-sensei."_

"_Baik sensei!"_

_Dugaan siswa siswa disana Orochi-Sensei sedang dalam mood yang lumayan bagus. Tapi... Peristiwa selanjutnya langsung membuat semua anak di kelas itu pingsan seketika. Mau tau apa yang terjadi?_

"_Anak anak hari ini kita akan mengadakan ulangan harian. Tutup buku kalian dan segeralah bersiap siap untuk mengerjakan soal."_

_Sementara Orochimaru-sensei tersenyum dengan lebarnya, siswa dikelas itu langsung berkeringat dingin. Dan siswa siswa dikelas itu pun akhirnya tahu bahwa akan ada malaikat maut yang akan segera menyapa mereka dengan soal soalnya yang menakutkan._

_Bagaimana tidak menakutkan? Hari pertama memasuki ajaran baru, tiba tiba langsung diteror dengan soal soal yang sangat sulit atau kalau disamakan akan setara dengan soal olimpiade. Ditambah akan ada sekitar 100 soal yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Plus waktu pengerjaan yang sangat singkat, yaitu __**hanya**__ 15 menit. Beri applause jika saja ada yang mendapat nilai seratus! Tapi sepertinya anganan hanyalah tinggal anganan. _

_**Flashback End**_

Kalian sudah mengerti kan? Atau perlukah aku menceritakan tentang Jiraiya-Sensei?

Tidak? Baguslah!

**#nadialovely#**

Suara langkah kaki bergema di jalan ini. Tak.. Tuk... Tak... Tuk... Aku tahu bahwa bukan hanya langkahku yang berjalan di jalan ini namun semua siswa KJHS. Perlahan namun pasti langkahku ini telah berjalan membentuk pola. Entah dengan bentuk yang seperti apa.

Aku terus melangkah dan terus melangkah. Namun tiba-tiba hembusan angin itu menyapaku. Membuat aku menolehkan kepala dan melihat suatu tempat yang indah dan menabjubkan. Walaupun sekarang adalah musim dingin, pohon bunga sakura tersebut tetap saja mekar dengan indahnya. Aku terpana. Sangat sangat terpana. Tak ku duga langkahku ini menuntunku kesana. Langkah demi langkah kulewati. Tak ku pikirkan keadaan di sekitarku. Fikirku ini hanya terfokus pada tempat tersebut, dan tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu, aku telah berlari menebus semua yang ku bisa, untuk mencapai tempat tersebut. Awalnya pelan, namun semakin lama semakin cepat. Cepat dan cepat. Dalam otakku hanya bergema suatu suara yaitu _cepat ke sana!_

Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat tersebut. Kututupkan mataku, menikmati semua keagungan yang ada. Perlahan aku mengucap kata _"Sakura WinterBlossom." _Ya, bunga sakura dalam musim dingin. Cocok dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekati pohon tersebut, satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah. Akhirnya ku dapat menggapainya dan mendekati untuk mengelusnya. Pohon bunga sakura.

Seakan mengajakku untuk berada dalam dekapannya, pohon itu bergoyang dengan menggoda. Aku pun terlena, mencicipi duduk di sebelah pohon tersebut. Tapi sepertinya angin juga ingin mengajakku, karena sekarang desauan angin ini membuatku untuk terbuai dalam bunga tidur, ditengah tempat yang damai dan indah. Perlahan tapi pasti, mata ini sudah tertutup karenanya.

.

.

Tak... Tuk... Tak.. Tuk...

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati gadis yang sedang berada dalam tidurnya. Pemuda itu mendekati gadis tersebut, seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan, mempunyai mata sekelam malam, dan mempunyai rambut yang mirip pantat ayam. Kalian pasti sudah tahu kan siapa dia? Ya, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hmm... Ternyata kau disini, My Angel." Bisik Sasuke seraya duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sasuke pun mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Betapa dia sangat menyayangi bahkan boleh disebut mencintai sosok disebelahnya. Bahkan dia rela mati untuk gadisnya seorang. Tatapannya kepada Sakura sudah menunjukkan perasaannya. Namun tiba-tiba tatapannya itu sudah menjadi sendu. Karena dia teringat akan masa lalunya yang menyenangkan bersama Sakura-nya. Gadis-nya. Malaikat-nya.

_**Flashback**_

_Terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut pantat ayam sedang memainkan pianonya dengan lembut. Hey, mengapa kalian tiba tiba melihatku seperti itu? Kenapa memangnya kalau dia aku sebut dengan anak kecil? Lagipula dia memang masih kelas 4 SD. _

_Baiklah, aku akan sebut dia dengan pemuda. Aku tahu alasan kalian, karena dia pintar, tampan, dan jenius kalian ingin aku memanggilnya dengan pemuda bukan? Baiklah aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan pemuda._

_Pemuda tersebut sedang memainkan piano seraya menyanyikannya. Apakah kalian tahu apa lagu yang dinyanyikannya? Ya, Home Is In Your Eyes by Greyson Chance. Dia menyanyikannya dengan sepenuh hati, dan mungkin jika ada yang melihatnya mungkin akan berkata bahwa tempat ini merupakan surga. Ooops... Sepertinya kita harus mengganti kata munkin menjadi sudah terjadi karena di sudut seberang sana terdapat seorang gadis yang berambut merah muda dan jika dilihat kira kira umurnya sama dengan pemuda yang dilihat oleh gadis tersebut._

_Kalian ingin bertanya kenapa pemuda tersebut sangat pandai dalam hal menyanyi dan bermain piano? Jawabannya adalah karena dia mempunyai pekerjaan sebagai penyanyi selain dia berstatus sebagi pelajar. Hebat bukan?_

_Ting..._

_Suara piano terakhir, telah membuat keheningan tercipta di tempat tersebut, Bagaikan tersengat listrik kedua orang tersebut kaget. Melihat mata satu sama lain dengan intens. Membuat kedua orang tersebut tersedot ketika saling bertatapan. Tapi... jika kau lihat lebih dalam, maka kau akan melihat bahwa mereka telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama. Sama-sama sulit dipercaya bukan? Namun itulah kenyataan, tidak bisa terbantahkan._

_Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi, keheningan itu hilang. Berganti dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan._

"_Siapa kamu?"_

_Sebuah pertanyaan yang tercipta, hingga obrolan itu terjadi, hingga mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka masing masing, hingga mereka bahkan berciuman. Ya... walau kita semua tahu kenyataan bahwa mereka masih kelas 4 SD. Hingga sebua kata yang mengingatkan mereka, kalau mereka harus meninggalkan satu sama lain. Hingga kata terakhir yang terucap._

"_My angel Sakura."_

"_My price Sasuke."_

_Namun ternyata takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali, bahkan hanya berselang satu hari dari waktu pertemuan mereka yang terakhir. Ternyata mereka beremu lagi pada keesokan harinya di rumah Sakura karena keluarga Sasuke ingin mengunjungi tetangga mereka. Mereka bahkan bertetangga. Dan semua pasti tahu bahwa pemuda tersebut a.k. Sasuke hanya mempermainkan Sakura. Tapi kata kata mereka bukanlah permainan, bahkan kalau boleh dikata adalah benang merah yang menghubungkan mereka. Tapi... walau mereka bertetangga, kata kata Sasuke pada saat itu bahwa dia akan meninggalkan tepat ini adalah nyata, apa adanya. Mereka akan meninggalkan tempat ini 3 hari lagi. Keluarga Sasuke akan meninggalkan tempat ini tiga hari lagi. Dan selama waktu yang sempit itu mereka-Sakura dan Sasuke memanfaatkan waktu sebaikbaiknya bersama. Bahkan mereka mengucap janji Salam Neptunus. Ya, sebuah kata yang akan ikut menjahit takdir mereka._

_**Flashback End**_

Mengingatnya membuat dia tersenyum bahagia, tiba tiba gadis di sebelahnya menggeliat, menandakan bahwa dia sebentar lagi akan segera terbangun dari bunga tidurnya yang indah.

"Sasuke? Apakah itu kau?" Tanya seorang gadis yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hn."

"Sedang apa kau disini? Dan mengapa kau bisa ada disini? Padahalkan ini sekolah khusus wanita. Apa kau wanita?"

Awalnya Sasuke biasa biasa saja saat mendengar pertanyaan pertama dan kedua. Tapi, pada saat mendengar pertanyaan ketiga, terlihat sekali wajahnya berkedut kedut menahan marah. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak tersinggung jika ditanya apakah dia wanita padahalkan dia itu adalah cowok tulen. Tidak di buat buat. Dan satu lagi dia itu bukan banci!

"Aku sedang mencarimu, dan aku bisa ada disini karena taman ini bisa menghubungkan sekolahku dengan sekolahmu. Dan satu lagi AKU ADALAH COWOK TULEN!"

"Oooh... Gomen ne Sasu-chan."

DUT..

Kedutan Sasuke langsung bertambah menjadi dua, bahkan tiga sekaligus! Wow, beri applause bagi yang sudah memancing kemarahannya.

"Sakura-chan, aku itu adalah cowok tulen! Panggil aku dengan sebutan Sasuke-kun atau Sasuke. Mengerti Saku-chan?" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang sangat menawan, tapi menurut Sakura itu merupakan senyum yang sangat mengerikan. Terlebih diketahui fakta bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum. Maka dengan kata lain senyum itu adalah bentuk pengekspresian diri saat dia sedang menahan marah yang sangat besar. Oow Sakura, sepertinyanya kau telah membuat bencana besar menimpamu, lewat ayam tampan bernama Sasuke.

Tapi akhirnya... Kemarahan Sasuke perlahan menurun. Ya iyalah, masa mau marah sama cewek a.k. gadis yang sudah merebut perhatiannya serta cintanya. Ups... Keceplosan. Gomen ne Sasuke. ^-~

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafas lega, karena ayam-NYA tidak jadi memarahinya.

"Sasuke-kun ada mau apa menemuiku?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu dinner saja. Ada acara tidak malam ini?"

"Kebetulan sekali tidak ada, Sasuke-kun."

"Baguslah. Hn, kujemput kau jam tujuh." Ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian baru saja terjadi tadi.

**Blush...** Pipi Sakura merona merah ketika dia menyadari kata katanya.

"Apa yang tadi telah kukatakan? Menyetujui ajakannya untuk dinner? Aduh... Sakura-chan no baka! Sakura baka!" Teriak Sakura menyesali pikirannya yang bisa dikatakan lemot sekali.

"Tapi... rasa-rasanya aku mengalami De Ja Vu. Suasana yang sama. Namun aku tidak bisa mengingatnya" Bisik Sakura dengan sedih.

'Siapakah aku di masa lalu sebenarnya?'

'Mengapa aku selalu rindu dengannya?'

'Apa yang salah denganku?'

Otaknya menduga duga pertanyaan yang timbul di benaknya. Berseliweran bertanya untuk mencari kebenaran. Dan kebingungan yang menyapanya sungguh membuatnya sedih. Di bawah sakura yang gugur dia menangis, sama seperti sakura yang gugur dari pohonnya seakan akan sakura tersebut ikut menangis. Untuk yang keberapa kali lagi dia akan menangis.

Sejak pesta dansa, dan peristiwa Waltz itu, dia mulai bertanya,

Siapakah dirinya?

Siapakah jati dirinya?

**#nadialovely#**

Gaun yang indah menjutai menghiasi badannya. Satu per satu perhiasan menghiasi wajahnya. Dan akhirnya dia, Sakura Haruno sudah siap untuk pergi makan malam.

Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong...

Suara bel memenuhi apartemennya. Tanda sang pengajak sudah sampai disini. Setelah yakin dengan penampilannya dia keluar dari rumahnya untuk menemui sang pangeran di hatinya. Kalian sudah tau bukan? Bahwa kenyataan kalau Sakura itu menyukai sang pangeran kita, malah bukan menyukai lagi sepertinya tapi sudah dalam tahap mencintai. Tapi akankah mereka berdua menjadi satu? Dan akan selalu bersama?

.

.

Mobil mereka melaju dengan cepat, jalan jalan di sekitarnya ramai oleh suara suara. Tapi tidak bagi pasangan ini, keheningan melanda mereka hingga sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Berapa orang?" Tanya seorang pelayan kepada mereka.

"Tidak kami sudah memesannya. Atas nama Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke seraya tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Oh, baiklah Tuan Uchiha, silahkan saya antarkan tempatnya."

"Hn."

Ternyata keheningan di mobil tidak cukup, dan disini, mereka juga mengalami keheningan yang sama. Sampai sebuah suara yang mengejutkan memulai pembicaraan.

"Sakura, sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan suatu hal padamu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Masa lalumu."

DEG...

Tak terasa jantung mereka berdegup dengan kencangnya. Yang satu karena gugup dan yang satunya lagi karena takut. Dan mengalirlah sebuah kenyataan yang ada, yang menghantam mereka. Satu kenyataan, bahwa mereka adalah sudah saling mengenal sebelum Sakura terkena amnesia.

"Sasu-kun, ternyata kamu yang selalu aku rasakan."

"Tapi, MENGAPA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUKU SEJAK AWAL, SASUKE JAHAT!" Seru Sakura seraya meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Sementara itu terlihat Sasuke duduk mematung. Dia terlihat kaget akan ekspresi Sakura. Sebelumnya dia menyangka, dia akan mengalami pelukan hangat dari Sakura. Tapi apa? Hanya kemarahan Sakura yang dia dapat.

"Sial!" Satu kata yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?

Apakah mereka akan selalu bersama?

Tapi yakinlah, jika saat ini hanya ada kekacauan, maka mungkin di lain hari akan terjadi kebahagiaan untuk mereka. Karena seperti kata kata Hellen K. Yang sudah kukatakan dari awal bahwa, _**"When one door of happiness closes, another opens. But often we look so long at the closed door. That we do not see the one which has opened for us."**_

.

"_Karena mereka adalah sepasang manusia _

_Yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling memiliki satu sama lain._

_Dan sudah diikat dalam benang takdir yang sangat dalam."_

_._

**To Be continued**

_**Pembalasan Review chapter 3:**_

sasusaku kira : Huaaa... Aku jadi malu di puji sama kamu. Jadi ngeblush aku! Ini sudah saya pertemukan mereka dalam kenyataan kok. Ini saya sudah update, tapi maaf update telat lagi. Arigatou sudah meriview. Review lagi ya...

Saya sangat mengharapkan review demi kemajuan saya dalam menulis.

**So, sesudah membaca Don't Forget**

**Review Please**


	5. Chapter 5

_Love and Hope_

_._

_._

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Nadialovely**_

_**Listen**__** © Beyonce**_

_**For : Readers**_

_**Warnings : Typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa yang aneh, etc.**_

_._

_ . _

_**Chapter : Memorabilia**_

_._

_._

_._

Biasanya takdir mereka dirangkai oleh tuhan.

Yang dirangkai dalam benang takdir yang sangat sulit diputuskan.

Serta dengan benang merah yang meliliti.

Tapi untuk kali ini...

Izinkanlah aku membantu merangkai peristiwa mereka bersama menjadi suatu kenangan.

Kenangan yang penuh dengan kejadiaan.

Yang bernama Memorabilia.

**.**

"_**Love isn't the base of sadness.**_

_**But without love is the base of sadness"**_

_**.**_

_#nadialovely#_

Tak... Tuk... Tak... Tuk. Terlihat dua orang yang bejenis kelamin berbeda ini berlari. Nafas yang putus putus tak lupa menyertai mereka. Namun, keinginan untuk terus berlari terus berkobar. Yang perempuan ingin sekali lari dari kenyataan, dan yang laki laki ingin sekali lari untuk mencapai cintanya, sang pujaan hati. Tapi hanya satu kesamaan mereka, terluka, hati mereka telah menganga membentuk luka.

_**.**_

_**Listen**_

_**To the song here in my heart**_

_**A melody I start but can't complete**_

_**.**_

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk berlari. Tak ku pedulikan teriakannya. Permohanannya. Cukup! Cukup Sasuke! Kau sudah cukup membohongiku! Dulu ketika aku menceritakan mimpiku, dan bertanya siapakah anak kecil itu, kau menjawab tidak tau. Sasuke kau pembohong!

"PEMBOHONG! SASUKE JAHAT!" Teriakku di suatu tempat yang sepi.

"Sasuke jahat! Hiks..." Isakku di tempat ini.

_**.**_

_**Listen**_

_**To the sound from deep within**_

_**It's only beginning to find release**_

_**.**_

'Sakura kumohon, janganlah pergi dariku.' Aku ingin sekali mengucap kalimat tersebut. Tapi lidah ini kelu untuk sekedar berkata. Yang ku bisa saat ini hanyalah berlari dan berlari. Untuk mengejar dia yang _telah pergi dariku_.

Angin yang menerpa begitu kencangnya kepadaku. Membuatku dingin akan hembusannya. Namun, tak ku hiraukan angin tersebut. Karena hilangnya dia lebih menyakitkan daripada dingin yang menusukku. Karena dia adalah penyembuhku. Musim semiku. Penyelamatku. Malaikatku. Yang lebih berharga dari apapun di dunia ini.

_**.**_

_**Oh...**_

_**The time has come for my dreams to be heard**_

_**They will not be pushed aside and turned**_

_**Into your own**_

_**All cause you won't**_

_**Listen...**_

_**.**_

Mimpi mimpi tentang _dia_ selalu ada di setiap ku tidur. Mimpi mimpi tentang masa kecil kami. Tapi tak ku hiraukan, karena kini aku sudah tersakiti olehnya.

Mimpi mimpi ini sudah saatnya ku dengarkan. Namun, tetap saja aku menolak untuk mendengarkannya kembali. Mendengarkan permintaan maaf. Dan kembali menjadi seperti dulu kembali. Karena aku juga sangat takut untuk tersakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak, bukan yang kedua kalinya, tapi untuk yang selanjutnya.

_**.**_

_**Listen**_

_**I am alone at a crossroads**_

_**I'm not at home in my own home**_

_**And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind**_

_**You should have known**_

_**.**_

Dengarkanlah... Rasa sepiku ini Sakura. Aku sendiri, berdiam diri di jalan ini. Menunggu untuk mencari. Rasa ini, sungguh rasa ini sangat menyakitkan. Ingin sekali ku melihatmu, namun aku tak bisa. Ingin sekali ku menggapaimu, namun semakin ku berlari menggapaimu, maka semakin jauh juga jarak ku kepadamu. Di rumahku, ku tak menemukan pengobat sepiku. Aku tak kerasan disana. Karena rumahku yang sebenarnnya bukanlah rumah. Rumahku adalah kamu.

Sudah kucoba, dan bahkan aku terus mencoba untuk untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Seharusnya kau sudah tau. Tapi entah kenapa, kau selalu berlari dariku, berlari dari kenyataan yang terus kucoba beritahukan kepadamu.

_**.**_

_**Oh...**_

_**Now I'm done believing you**_

_**You don't know what I'm feeling**_

_**.**_

Takut! Itu yang kurasakan jika aku percaya kepadamu lagi. Maka dengan itu, kini aku tak percaya lagi denganmu. Aku tahu kamu mencoba meminta maaf kepadaku, bahkan segala cara sudah kau kerahkan untuk meminta maaf padaku. Tapi, apakah kau juga memikirkan perasaanku? Apakah kamu tau apa yang kurasakan? Sedih, ya hanya sedih yang kurasakan, begitu aku pergi darimu.

Walau perasaanku kepadamu tetap sama, bahkan munkin melebihi apa yang kau kira atau yang ku kira, tapi rasa sakit ini membuatku takut akan percaya kepadamu. Perasaanku. Ya perasaanku. Apakah kau tau?

_**.**_

_**I'm more than what you made of me**_

_**I followed the voice you gave to me**_

_**.**_

Aku lebih dari yang kau inginkan. Aku tampan, keren, dan jenius. Ya walapun sifatku dingin sih... Aku juga selalu menurutimu, apa yang kau inginkan. Walaupun aku menunjukannya dengan cara berbeda. Bahkan bisa disebut gila. Pokoknya sangat berbeda.

Tapi, sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku Sakura? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Baumu, suaramu, tawamu, senyumanmu, semuanya yang ada padamu sangatlah cantik bagiku.

Karena keberadaanmu membuatku terus bertahan di tengah kehidupan yang menurutku sangat kejam. Aku tak perlu apapun di dunia ini. Yang kuperlukan adalah kamu Sakura. Malaikatku.

_**.**_

_**But now I've gotta find my own**_

_**.**_

Tapi kini mugkin aku harus melupakanmu,Sasuke. Karena mungkin aku bisa menemukan cinta yang baru selain darimu. Tapi tetap saja mungkin kau yang akan selalu menempati posisi pertama dalam hatiku.

_**.**_

_**You should have listened, there is someone here inside**_

_**Someone I thought had died so long ago**_

_**Oh, I'm free now and my dreams to be heard**_

_**They will not be pushed aside on words**_

_**Into your own all 'cause you won't**_

_**Listen**_

_**.**_

Harusnya kau dengarkan Sakura, dengarkan suara hatiku yang begitu inginnya untuk berteriak memanggilmu. Dulu aku mengira diriku ini telah mati, seseorang yang telah mati, tapi kau datang dengan segala kasihmu. Meninggalkan sebuh kehangatan di tengah sepi yang menderu.

Dengarkanlah, Kumohon dengarkanlah mimpiku untuk selalu bersamamu. Selamanya. Karena sungguh ada tidaknya dirimu di dunia ini mempengaruhi hatiku, mempengaruh sakitku, mempengaruhi jiwaku. Mimpi ini yang telah ku tunggu sejak lama. Sakuraku.

_**.**_

_**Listen**_

_**I am alone at a crossroads**_

_**I'm not at home in my own home**_

_**And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind**_

_**You should have known**_

_**Oh...**_

_**Now I'm done believing you**_

_**.**_

Dengarkanlah, Sasuke. Diriku ini ditengah hilangnya jiwaku yang kau bawa juga bersama. Ku menunggu disini, menunggu seraya ku mengenang masa lalu kita. Tak kuat lagi untuk menunggu, kuputuskan untuk pergi. Aku selalu mencoba dan terus mencoba untuk memberi tahumu. Dan kamu seharusnya sudah tahu, bahwa aku merindukanmu.

Langkah kaki ini berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi tiba-tiba...

_**.**_

_**You don't know what i'm feeling**_

_**.**_

Grep...

Sebuah tangan menahan Sakura. Ya, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Pangeran kita.

"_Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan Sakura. Saat aku kehilanganmu."_ Bisik Sasuke ditengah angin yang berhembus menderu.

_**.**_

_**I'm more than what you made of me**_

_**I followed the voice you gave to me**_

.

"Kau tau Sasuke? Aku sudah mengikuti suara yang kau beri. Tapi kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?"

_**.**_

_**But now I've gotta find my own**_

.

"Aku tidak mengkhianatimu. Aku ingin sekali meminta maaf kepadamu. Tapi kau selalu menghindar dariku. Dan akhirnya ku temukan kau. Kumohon jangan pergi lagi dariku, Sakura"

_**.**_

_**You should have listened, there is someone here inside**_

_**Someone I thought had died so long ago**_

_**Oh, I'm free now and my dreams to be heard**_

_**They will not be pushed aside on words**_

_**Into your own all 'cause you won't**_

_**Listen**_

_**.**_

"Harusnya kau juga tau Sasuke. Bahwa aku akan merasa kehilangan jika kau tidak ada. Aku minta maaf atas aku yang menghindarimu Sasuke" Ujar Sakura seraya memeluk Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**I don't know where i belong**_

_**But i'll be moving on**_

_**If you don't**_

_**If you won't.**_

_**LISTEN!**_

_**To the song here in my heart**_

_**A melody I start but can't complete**_

_**Oh...**_

_**Now I'm done believing you**_

_**You don't know what I'm feeling**_

_**I'm more than what you made of me**_

_**I followed the voice you gave to me**_

_**But now I've gotta find my own.**_

_**.**_

" Sakura, apakah kau masih menyimpan kalung dariku."

"Tentu. Tentu My Prince."

Di tengah angin yang berhembus mereka berpelukan dengan hangatnya. Karena mereka tahu kalau mereka adalah sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai.

.

"_Karena mereka adalah sepasang manusia_

_Yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling memiliki satu sama lain._

_Dan sudah diikat dalam benang takdir yang sangat dalam._

_Serta benang merah yang selalu menyertai."_

_._

#nadialovely#

Tahun demi tahun mereka lewati dengan bahagia. Apakah kamu tahu? Ternyata mereka sudah menikah loh... Bahkan mereka sudah mempunyai 2 anak. Kamu penasaran kapan mereka menikah? Mereka menikah satu hari setelah pesta kelulusannya mereka. Dan kalau dikira kira dengan umur mereka. Itu sudah terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Sakura, mengapa kau merenung di jendela tersebut?"

" Tidak Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu? Untuk menyanyikan lagu yang pertama kali kau nyanyikan saat bertemu denganku. Jangan lupa pakai pianonya ya..."

"Baiklah."

Dan malam yang penuh bintang tersebut, dipenuhi oleh nyanyian nyanyian lembut yang mengalun dengan merdunya serta dentingan piano yang berdenting mengaluni cinta mereka. Selamanya.

**.**

"_**Love make the weak man become strong.**_

_**And the strong man become weak."**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

Pembalasan Review:

**Mako-chan : **Hohohoho... tentu saja kejam, namanya juga Orochi-Sensei! Orochi kan artinya Ular sementara maru artinya anak laki laki. Jadi orangnya agak kejem kejem gimana gimana gitu. Ini udah dilanjutkan kok! Ya, walaupun tadi sempet adu deathglare sama my laptop. Wkwkwkwk... Review lagi ya...

**Arakafsya Uchiha**** : **Halo juga... Eh... emang iya ya? Perasaan aku ada banyak typo deh. Oh ya, gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen. Soalnya tadinya aku mau nyelesain ini pas hari ultah kamu, eh malah telat 2 bulan #membungkukkan badan. Sekali lagi gomen... Makasih atas pujiannya... Aku jadi blushing sediri... wkwkwk :P

_Thank you for review my first fic multichapter:_

**Arakafsya Uchiha, Mako-chan, Sasusaku Kira, Kisasa Kaguya, Lareti pYure LadIs**

_Thank you for follow my first fic multichapter:_

**Arakafsya Uchiha** and** Mindyy-chan**

_Thank you for favorite my first fic multichapter:_

**Arakafsya uchiha**

Curcol Author:

Huaaa... akhirnya fic ini selesai di hari SasuSaku Fanday. Oh ya, yang di bold di atas itu merupakan lagunya Beyonce judulnya Listen. Happy SasuSaku Fanday ya teman-teman. Semoga Sasuke pulang ke Konoha dan segera menikahi Sakura. Amin... Walaupun fic ini berakhir dengan gajenya... Jangan lupa ya, untuk?

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
